The present invention relates to a film transport arrangement for a camera, having a film transport handle and a perforation wheel engaging a film.
Film transport arrangements of the above-mentioned general type are known in the art. The perforation wheel of a known film transport arrangement engages through an opening in a film mouth with an exposed perforated film accommodated in a cassette insertable or inserted in the camera, transports the film from the cassette advantageously into a spoolless film receiving chamber of the camera, and advantageously transports the film back into the cassette. The film transport arrangements of this type are known or proposed for cameras used with flat pocket-shaped film cassettes and also for cameras used with spoolless film cartridges with a film suitable for several pictures. When the perforating wheel acting as a transport drum is turned by hand in an open camera, it can happen that during insertion of a new film cassette a tooth gap is located at the location of the perforation hole and a tooth of the perforation wheel comes in engagement with the perforation hole first during the course of a third film transport. Thereby the frame displacement is not accurate and offset on the film relative to the required position so that disturbances can take place during copying.